My OC decriptions
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: Hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction by BluberriesandOranges

I'm going to start a description of my O.C s. Hope you enjoy! (=W=)9

EDIT 1/The ages I present for my Team Fortress characters are based of the following estimates by a guy called **BlockoCrafter** on Blockland Forums:

_**Scout: 17**_  
_**Soldier: 34**_  
_**Pyro: 28**_  
_**Demoman: 36**_  
_**Heavy: 26**_  
_**Engineer: 41**_  
_**Medic: 32**_  
_**Sniper: 29**_  
_**Spy: 37**_

Also I'll mark my like this: STH= Sonic the hedgehog, POR=Portal/Portal 2, APH= Hetalia, and TF2= Team Fortress 2


	2. TF2: Rebecca Dahlstrom

**Full name: **Rebecca Grace Dahlstrom

** Age: **28

** Height: **5' 5"

** Weight: **119 lbs**.**

** Hair color: **Mahogany Brown

** Eye color: **Milk Chocolate

** Team Affiliation: **RED

** Class: **Medic/Assistant (I'll explain later)

** Back story: **Rebecca was born on December 22nd, 1940 in Norfolk, Virginia to Esabell and Alex Dahlstrom. She was closer to her father, who gave her an interest in medicine. When she was five years old her father mysteriously disappeared. When Rebecca was ten, her mother remarried a man named Julian Riccardo. Rebecca and Julian got along very well, so much so her mother thought that Rebecca was plotting against her and came to the conclusion that her husband's disappearance was the girl's fault. That soon led to her mother abusing her in hopes of teaching her a lesson and getting revenge. Rebecca soon ran away to Richmond, Virginia at the age of 16 and soon attended the VCU School of Medicine. After graduating with a degree in pediatrics, Rebecca soon received a strange letter. All it had was an address, time, date, and a stamp that said "This just got signed by Saxton Hale". Not really having anything else to lose, she packed her bags and took a trip that would change her life's path.

** How they got hired for the class by Mann Co.:** After the interview, Saxton ran into a problem. The test said Rebecca would fit in the Medic class but, both teams had Medics. Being the "smart" person he is (and by smart, I mean having someone else solve the problem and take all the credit) He decided she'd be an assistant and a replacement in case an "accident" happens and they can't work.

** Favorite food: **Swiss dark chocolate and Pumpkin muffins

** Favorite color: **Pumpkin Orange

** Favorite holiday: **The Winter Solstice

** Favorite animal: **Chickens

** Least Favorite food: **Oysters (She will run to the nearest sink and spit it out, gagging)

** Least Favorite color: **Black

** Least Favorite holiday: **St. Patrick's Day (_"Why make a holiday about a murderer?"_)

** Least Favorite animal: **Leeches

** What their theme song is/would be: **_How to Save a Life_ By The Frey

** Are they in a relationship? If yes, who and why do they like them: **The Medic. They didn't get along at first because she thought Medic was arrogant and too prideful. Now she knows he's just serious and has a soft, protective side. They mostly spend time together reading Shakespeare.

** What are their fears?: **Being betrayed in her time of need, ghosts, and leeches.

** Can they play an instrument?: **She can play the flute.


	3. TF2: Jin Zhinu

**Full name: **Jin Zhinu

**Age: **30

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **5' 6"

**Weight: **124 lbs.

**Hair color: **Jet Black

**Eye color: **Bronze

**Team Affiliation:** Neutral

**Class: **Blacksmith

**Back story: **Jin was born on January 15 1938 in Shanghai, China. She knows little of her parents and only remembers her younger sister, Mei-Shi Zhinu, who died of sickness on their way to America. After landing in San Francisco, California Jin let out her loneliness in practicing what her father taught her, metal working. She soon learned how to fix metal things and create things like a sledge hammer she keeps with her at all times. Jin never stayed in one city longer than three months and soon stumbled into the Badlands. She soon heard of somewhere called "Mann Co." and thought she should see what all that was all about.

**How they got hired for the class by Mann Co.:** Truthfully no one knows, she just appeared one day to fix weapons.

**Favorite food: **Pork Buns

**Favorite color: **Earthy Tones

**Favorite holiday: **Chinese New Year

**Favorite animal: **Dragons

**Least Favorite food: **Anything to sweet

**Least Favorite color: **Neon colors

**Least Favorite holiday: **Doesn't have one

**Least Favorite animal: **Cats

**What their theme song is/would be: **She would prefer not to have one

**Are they in a relationship? If yes, who and why do they like them:** Not really.

**What are their fears?: **Tight spaces and drowning

**Can they play an instrument?: **No


End file.
